At The MU Gym
by BlackGryphon15
Summary: Sulley and Brock go to the gym at the university. This is what happens. Yaoi.


"Brock, are you sure about this place?"

"Of course Sulley! The football team likes to come here sometimes. No one comes on Tuesdays though."

James Sullivan, though he prefers the name Sulley, was a thick set male. With his coarse blue fur spotted over with purple dots, he was an intimidating scarer. His claws clicked on the tile as his tail barely avoided sweeping the floor. His horns curved up right before his spiked fur over his face. His white fangs showed as he breathed, his blue eyes looking around the empty gym scene. He was in his trademark Monsters University jacket, unbuttoned as usual, as well as a black pair of workout shorts.

He looked over to his friend Brock Pearson. He was a buff avian like monster. His entire body was covered in nice lavender colored feathers, with a darker shade of purple hair in the style of a mullet. His horns were ridged and stuck up with some curve to it. His feet, however, were bare and yellow, claws clicking on the floor as well. He was also in a Monsters University jacket, buttoned up, and a pair of black workout shorts. The purple eyes of the other monster looked at Sulley with unbridled giddiness.

The serrated beak opened to let out the avian monster's next words. "Come on, I prefer to use this time to my advantage."

Sulley just nodded before becoming slightly confused as Brock went into a side door. Following, the door lead to a small locker room with what looked like two showers at the end. It was obviously a very small gym mostly unused. The purple monster had opened two lockers, leaving one open and standing in front of the other. The blue monster watched Brock unbutton his jacket and fold it before stuffing it into the locker. His cheeks flamed as he watched the other monster turn and bend over before the black shorts hit the floor. He had an unbridled view of Brock's ass cheeks and crack between two black straps.

The purple monster stepped out of the shorts and threw them in the locker before closing it. Brock then turned and started towards Sulley, who couldn't help but let his gaze wonder down the never before seen bare chest of the other monster. His body wasn't chiseled, but it was well formed, with pecs and abs. Sulley noticed a pair of light pink nipples pushing through the feathers there and between them, at the cleft of the pecs was a dark patch of purple feathers. As the purple avian stepped past the blue monster, Sulley couldn't help but wonder what sucking on one of those nipples would be like.

Mortified, the big scarer shook his head and went to the open locker. Following Brock's example, he stripped off his jacket and hesitated on his shorts. He growled to himself for being weak and shoved them off, nearly dropping his jockstrap with it. Pulling the white underwear back on, he shoved his jacket and shorts in the locker and closed it. Back through the door, he saw Brock weights and went to the treadmill.

Stepping on the exercise machine, the blue monster turned it on and began to jog. His mind was allowed to wonder after a little while. He saw in his mind the other scarer's muscle corded back, covered in feathers. Shaking his head at his own outrageous thoughts, Sulley focused on his breathing, coming in raggedly now. A voice broke through his concentration on the run. "Hey Sulley, mind switching with me?"

Stopping the machine, the blue monster wiped his forehead and nodded at the avian. Keeping his gaze down on the floor, the two swapped what they were doing, Sulley picking up weights and Brock starting running.

Alternating his arms, Sulley couldn't help but grin as he watched his muscles bulge under the strain. He wasn't the most fit, but he was proud of his muscular body. His attention, however was sidetracked when he looked at a purple spot and thought of how much darker it was compared to most of the purple monster.

Knowing it would be a mistake; the blue monster's eye betrayed him and looked up at the avian. And at the sight, his jaw dropped open and it was all he could do not to drool. He watched as the purple legs bunched with the impact and release of his steps. The blue eyes followed the leg up, his face and crotch heating up at the sight. Brock's ass moved back and forth, scraping along the other cheek while a little bit under his black jockstrap could be seen. It was hard to see and shadowed, but Sulley could make out the outline of the other monster's ballsack.

He wondered what they would taste like. Shivering at his own perverted thinking, Sulley swallowed down his disgust at himself and continued with a few more pumps of the weights. By now, both monster's had built up quite a sweat. His arms burning, he was going to head for the showers when Brock called out. "Hey Sulley, why don't you spot me?"

The blue monster looked over at the avian, who was already on his back and going to start with the bench press. Standing and replacing the weight, he moved over to Brock and stood in front of him. With his arms held out to catch the bar if needed, Brock began to move the weights up and down. Sulley looked down and was entranced by what he saw.

Having looked at the purple monster's chest in the locker room, he once again wondered how the nipple would feel. Looking lower on Brock's working body, he saw the abs flex lightly at the strain before his gaze shifted even lower. Above the waistline of the jockstrap, a tuft of the dark purple feathers could be seen. Of the underwear itself, Sulley bit his lower lip to keep from letting out a whine. It was a nice rounded bulge, straining the fabric enough to show that it barely contained what was in it.

Hoping that watching Brock's face would help more, Sulley was wrong. Instead, his gaze shifted over to the arms themselves. The way the muscles knotted and bunched as the rod of iron was pushed up and down showed every little detail of the arm. He couldn't help but wonder what those arms would be like around him, caressing his fur as they both laid bare.

"See something you like?"

The voice snapped the blue monster from his daze, looking down at the purple monster heaving from his workout. It was then that Sulley blushed deep enough to color his cheeks purple, noticing that his already filled out white jockstrap was past limits as his arousal bent awkwardly to the cup's shape.

"It's, uh, I-I…" Sulley just backed away and hid his bulge. Brock racked the weighted bar and stood, chuckling lightly as he rubbed his own bulging jock. "It's ok, we're both guys here." The avian monster advanced on the blue one, with Sulley backing into a wall. Brock's arms were on either side of the blue monster's head before he leaned in to whisper, "Do you want to see it?"

Sulley closed his eyes at the words, biting his lip to keep in a moan. He nodded his head as he wondered what had happened to him, what he was doing. Not entirely sure, he could only say he was liking it.

Brock pushed off the wall and walked over to the locker room door, followed by Sulley. The avian went over to his locker again and opened it before leaning down and gripping his jockstrap. Grabbing hold of his jockstrap, the purple scarer just smiled. "Come now Sulley, you must know how this works! I show mine, you show yours."

Blushing, Sulley nodded and bent over himself, grabbing his own garment and swallowing the lump in his throat. Before he could think about it, he shoved the white jockstrap to the floor and picked it up. He looked up to see Brock's completely naked ass and quickly turned to the locker to open it and stuff them in.

The blue monster kept his eyes down, watching his own throbbing cock. It was a bit over average length for a male his size, and was purple through and through, his shaft a lighter tone with his head a deep dark. Like Brock's pubic feathers. That brought his gaze up to the avian monster's own groin. Again, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

Between those purple mounds of muscled legs lied a half hard cock that was already bigger than the blue monster's own cock. And it wasn't even fully hard yet! It, too, was purple but faded into a pink color at the head. Under them was a pair of balls that hung loosely, the left slightly lower. Around the cock's top were the dark purple feathers.

A slight chuckle brought his attention up to Brock's face, his own flushed. "So, like what you see?" A nod was the only answer.

"Want to have a little bit of fun?"

Sulley just nodded again. He wanted to taste that purple dick. His eyes looked down briefly at the now harder cock before back up to a curious sight. The purple monster was scratching the back of his head and was looking away. The other's face turned to him and asked him a question. "Would you mind if we did some bondage?"

The blue monster couldn't help himself. He moaned lightly at the thought, his arousal forming a drop of pre as his thoughts turned to being force fed that long cock. Nodding vigorously, he watched as Brock went to a small closet near the door, unnoticed until now, and came back with a jump rope. Grinning, the avian came over and tied one end onto Sulley's wrist. Bringing up his other, Brock just shook his head.

"Lye on the bench, stomach down."

Following orders, the blue monster laid on the bench, wincing lightly as he adjusted his cock to the side and let it hang off slightly. The purple monster threaded the rope under and tied it at the other wrist. Giving them a good yank, Sulley found the jump rope wasn't going to become undone until Brock made it so.

Walking forward, the blue monster watched as the avian admired his body. Blushing, he shifted slightly and licked his lips. He couldn't wait to get that bird meat in his mouth. Brock's grin grew wider as he said, "Close your eyes and open your mouth when I touch your cheek. You're in for a surprising treat."

Sulley complied, closing his eyes and waiting. He heard some shuffling as Brock moved a bit closer. A tap to his cheek prompted the blue monster to open his mouth. Expecting a cock, he was surprised when cloth was stuffed into his mouth. He snapped his eyes open in time to see the purple monster tie a towel around his mouth to keep it is place.

The blue monster squirms as he attempts to free himself. It was too late for him to realize what the avian was going to do. He paused as he thought of that, his eyes widening. His position was all too obvious a way to get at his ass. Trying to talk, with only muffled sounds produced, he squirmed more as the purple monster grinned and walked back behind him.

A snap of a bottle ceased his actions before his back arched and he tensed. A finger had just been shoved into his tailhole and was now working back and forth. A slight chuckle from behind him was heard. "If you don't relax, this will hurt."

Sulley let out a grunt of pain as a second digit was adding before they started to scissor open his hole. "Nice ass you got." A slap to the ass jarred the blue monster forward. "Too bad I'm going to destroy it."

Sulley let out a few muffled words, he came to realize that what was in his mouth was Brock's jockstrap. Every breath and attempt to speak brought the avian's musk into his system. It was disgusting, vile, and intoxicating. He wanted more of that smell. The blue monster was distracted enough to not notice a third appendage had joined its two brothers inside him.

It was when he felt something thick and hard press between his ass checks that Sulley once again struggled. He wasn't attracted to men! Yet still, Brock pressed the head against his entrance and with a yell of pain, not only did the head get in, but more slipped in as well.

"Whoa! Sorry about that." An apology for going in to fast. The irony was not lost on Sulley. The sharp and hot pain in his ass made him claw at the underside of the bench he was on. It was when he felt something itching his rear that he realized the cock was all the way in. He was relieved and horrified at that knowledge.

"Fuck, dude! You're so tight!" With that, Brock began to pull out a little and push in, letting more out as he went. The pain of being taken for the first time was horrid, it felt like he was being split in half and his ass was on fire. And yet, a part of him yearned for the cock to fill in the empty space every time it was pulled out farther.

In and out, in and out. The movement with Sulley's body became easier and slicker. Even though he was practically being raped, the blue monster couldn't help but moan out in his strange mix of pain and pleasure. His cock, which had softened as a result of the painful entry, was now back harder than ever, leaking pre beneath him. He had felt the pace quicken behind him, Brock going faster and to the hilt each time.

The sound of their bodies connected started to fill the room, as well as their scent of mating. Sulley began to let his tongue lick over the avian's jockstrap, tasting him, wanting him."F-fuck Sulley, I'm gonna cum soon!"

The blue monster shivered and started to clench his anal muscles. He loved having Brock in him. Why hadn't he been fucked by sexy males already? The avian leaned over him, gasping as seed began to flood Sulley's rear. The wet warmth was too much for the blue monster, who moaned deeply himself as his cock twitched and spurt out seed.

They both panted, the purple monster through his beak, his companion through his nose. Brock chuckled as he pulled out, eliciting a whine from Sulley. He felt as his hole tried to close, seed leaking down onto his balls. The avian came into his view as the jump rope was undone. Next was the towel and jockstrap. Brock just threw it on the bench.

Sulley sat up, grabbing the black undergarment as Brock began to speak."As I see it Sulley, you have two choices." The purple monster faced the blue one with a serious expression. "Use my jockstrap to plug your hole, get dressed and leave, knowing you were raped and that you won't say anything. Or," a pause from the avian as he leaned down to stare at Sulley face to face, "you can accept that you just had sex with a man for the first time, enjoy it and follow me to the showers for a second helping of my cum."

Brock just turned on his heel and went to one of the showers. The sound of running water was heard as Sulley bit his bottom lip. He shifted on his sore rump, thinking of every possible ending this could have.

With clarity of thought, Sulley stood. He looked at the showers and the locker room door before he went with his decision. He tossed the jockstrap onto the bench and headed for the showers.


End file.
